piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Swordcrash's Guide to the Cutlass
So, this is a guide to the first weapon you get in Pirates of the Caribbean Online – the cutlass. This is written from my own personal experience with the cutlass (which I have almost mastered), and what I have learned during my 9 months on Pirates. This guide is written to help both new and old players on Pirates Online, and help them train this weapon well! Enjoy! NOTE: In this, I call health HP instead. Introduction to the Cutlass The cutlass is the first weapon you get. After being freed from the jail on the small island of Rambleshack by Jack Sparrow, you come across Will Turner, a blacksmith’s apprentice, and you get your first cutlass –the rusty cutlass. There, in an old warehouse, you learn how to use it, and get up your first weapon level while you’re at it. The cutlass is an invaluable weapon – underrated sometimes, it is one of the most used weapons, and a very good addition to your arsenal. The Attacks Combo moves Combo moves are the first attacks you get for the cutlass, and the one’s you’ll use the most. You start out by getting your first two: hack and slash. Hack is the opener attack for your cutlass. It is the least powerful combo move, yet it is still very valuable. On it’s first rank, it does a very small amount of damage (13 – 26 HP damage), but by upgrading it, it can become much more powerful. For Basic access members, just upgrade it to rank 2 (wait… you can’t get farther…) For Unlimited Access players, I’d suggest Rank 3 or 4. Slash is the second combo attack for your cutlass. It deals much more damage than Hack (29 to 57 on the first rank), but it is still weak. For Basic access members, rank it up as high as you can (rank 2). For Unlimited Access, rank 3 should do it. Cleave is the third combo attack. Not sure, but I believe you unlock it at level 5 for your cutlass. It is somewhat strong than Slash (39 – 78 HP damage, on first rank). If you are a Basic Access member, it is the highest combo move you can get. I’d suggest ranking it up to rank 1 or 2 if you are Basic Access – if you aren’t, 3 is good. Flourish is the fourth combo attack you can get. It is probably the coolest looking combo move, and you get it at level 10 on your cutlass. When you click CTRL or the mouse button to use it, your pirate performs three quick upward slashes – very impressive. It deals over 120 HP damage for your first rank. I’d suggest ranking this up to 4, if you’re Unlimited Access. Thrust is the fifth and final combo attack you get. It unlock at level 17, and looks very impressive as well – your pirate spins his or her cutlass in the air and quickly jabs it forwards. It deals over 200 HP damage for your first rank on it – I’d suggest ranking it up to rank 4, for Unlimited Access. Attack Skills The Attack Skills are basically the special attacks you get for your cutlass. They do more damage… however, they also have to recharge before you can use them again. Sweep is the first Attack Skill you get. It is the weakest, but you get it on Level 2 (for your cutlass). In it, your pirate leaps up in the air a little bit and spins with the cutlass. It damages all enemies around you, thus making it great to spread damage around you. On Rank 1, it does 53 to 105 HP damage. For Basic Access members, I’d suggest ranking this up to 2. For Unlimited, to 2 or 3. Brawl is the second attack skill you can get. Unlocking at Cutlass Level 8, it does a small amount of damage (29 – 58) – however, that’s not what it’s used for. It stuns your opponent for 2 seconds (on rank 1). Stunning your opponent is great because it makes them not able to move or attack for that amount of time. I’d suggest ranking this up to 2. Taunt is the third attack skill you unlock. You can get it at Cutlass Level 14. It does no damage whatsoever, but it does “irritate” your opponent. Irritate makes it so that your opponent’s damage done to you is reduced, and it also makes them miss you. If you or your opponent is irritated, they appear in dark red. I’d suggest ranking this up to 1 or 2. Blade Storm is the fourth, final, and most damaging attack skill you are able to unlock. It is very impressive looking – your pirate barrages your opponent with cutlass slashes, and finishes by turning around and jabbing his or her sword at the opponent. You unlock this at Cutlass level 20. On rank 1, it does over 350 HP damage to your opponent (I think) – but the downside is that this takes a long time to recharge. I’d suggest ranking this up to 4 or 5. Passive Skills Passive Skills are skills for a weapon that don’t need to be activated – they’re always around. Parry is the first of the two passive skills that you can get. It is unlocked at cutlass level 6 – thus Basic Access members can get it. Parry gives you a 2% chance (on rank 1) to deflect enemy sword attacks, making it somewhat valuable. For Basic Access members, rank this up to rank 1, or just leave it alone. For Unlimited Access members, rank it up to 1 or 2 – particularly if you are facing cutlass-wielding foes a lot. Endurance is the second and final passive skill you get. It is unlocked at cutlass level 12. It increases the maximum health you have by 25 (on first rank), thus giving you more health every time you level up your notoriety. It is very valuable to have, especially if you have low levels on weapons and notoriety, so that you can last longer in a battle. I’d suggest ranking this up to 2 or 3, at least. Types of Cutlasses There are several different types of cutlasses you can get. The first one you unlock automatically, but the others you have to buy or do a quest to gain. The Rusty Cutlass is the first sword you get, and is the least powerful. It looks like a normal cutlass, but has a bit of brownish-orange colored rust on it. It does no extra damage. Basic Access members always have this one. The Iron Cutlass is the second cutlass available (but only to Unlimited Access members). You are able to buy it from a blacksmith once you reach Cutlass Level 5, providing you pay the 200 gold to buy it. It looks like your average cutlass – just metal and a handle. It does 2 extra damage every time you hit your opponent with it. The Steel Cutlass is the final cutlass you can buy. You are able to purchase it at Cutlass level 10 from a blacksmith for 1000 gold. It has a gold handle, and a slightly curved blade. Every time you attack with it, it does 4 extra damage. The Fine Cutlass is the 4th cutlass, and the first one you can only get from a quest. It has a golden hilt with a curved blade. You are able to do the quest for it at Cutlass Level 15. Every time you hit with it, it does an additional 6 damage. The Pirate Blade is the final cutlass available. It is all steel and has a straight blade and a big hilt. It also has a crimson gem set in the handle. It is the hardest cutlass to get, as you have to do a quest for it, and you gain it at Cutlass Level 20. Where to Train Training is one of the harder parts of the cutlass. Hopefully you’ll find out the best places to train in the Caribbean – if you haven’t yet, read this section of the guide. For cutlass levels 1-10 I’d suggest fighting in Fort Charles. There are usually a good amount of pirates there to heal or revive you if need be, and also a good amount to get a crew. The enemies there are all fairly low level Navy Soldiers, with a few higher level EITC there. For cutlass levels 10-15, the Misty Mire and the Royal Caverns. They have good levels of creatures, humans, and undead. For cutlass levels 15-20, Kingshead. It has good levels of Navy and EITC, and they are good levels for you to fight. For cutlass levels 20-30, Isla Tormenta. The bridge in the center of the caverns filled with Spineskulls, and the adjoining room, are very good places to train you cutlass, as well as the famed “Gold Room” or the "Deadly Hollow", for the latter which a big crew is needed. Thanks To Thanks to my guild, who has spent many hours helping me train my cutlass. Written by Swordcrash on January 14, 2010 Category:Guides Category:Featured Article